1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to the wrenching of fastener elements, specifically to a wrench with a wrenching configuration to adjust to any selected one of a variety of fastener element sizes.
2. Description of Prior Art
The following patents show slidable jaw wrenches which have devices for quick adjustment of the jaw span, but none of them provide a quick release and lock up device in the handle of the wrench. These wrenches also do not display the ease of construction and assembly used in the present invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,582,591 to Hicks (1952); 3,817,128 to Evans (1974); and 4,735,121 to Coulson (1988).
One of the most popular wrenches today is the adjustable wrench with a sliding jaw toward and away from a fixed jaw, which can be adjusted to the size of any selected one of a variety of fastener elements within its range of travel. Crescent wrenches, which have been manufactured for many years suffer from loss of adjustment causing slippage and shearing of the fastener element. Another drawback is the fact that to adjust the wrench on a particular fastener element, the hand must be held at the jaws of the wrench. This forward adjustment can be very inconvenient, if not impossible in some cases where limited space exists.